powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaoranger (Toyline)
A list of merchandise from the 25th Super Sentai Series Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Roleplay Items * was released in February 2001. It was the series's main transformation item and came with 5 interchangeable heads for each Gaoranger. * was released in February 2001. The set included the weapon, holster, Gaoranger belt buckle, a GaoRed chest badge, and five Gao Jewels of the main five Power Animals. * is a set of five weapons that combine into the Gaorangers' team weapon. The set also included GaoYellow's Feather Cutters. * was released in March 2001. It had light and sound gimmicks. * was released in June 2001. It was GaoSilver's wearable transformation item. * was released in June 2001. The set included GaoSilver's weapon, his belt buckle, and his three Gao Jewels. * was released in September 2001. The package included five Gao Jewels for GaoFalcon, GaoGiraffe, GaoRhinos, GaoMadillo, and GaoDeers. It was compatible with the Beast King Sword and played a special sound when they were combined. DX Mecha * was released in March 2001 for ¥6000. It was a set of GaoLion, GaoEagle, GaoShark, GaoBison, GaoTiger, and a base with the Gaoranger emblem. Because it is part of the Chogokin line, it has several die-cast parts. * was released in September 2001 for ¥6500. It is a repaint of GaoKing in a black and gray color scheme. The packaging was also changed to a monochrome design. * was released in 2001 for ¥7500. was a set of GaoGorilla, GaoEagle, GaoBison, GaoBear, and GaoPolar. * was released in June 2001 for ¥8500. It was a larger version of Soul Bird that was packaged with a GaoRed figure. It came with an RCA AV cable that could be connected to a television to play Gaoranger-themed minigames. * was released in June 2001 for ¥6000. It was a set of GaoWolf, GaoHammerhead, and GaoLigator. Near the end of July 2001, it was repackaged and sold as "Hyakujuu Combination DX GaoHunter" with GaoHunter Justice on the face of the box. * was a rerelease of the GaoHunter set with a repainted GaoLigator to recreate GaoHunter Blue Moon. The packaging was a monotone blue version of the "Hyakujuu Combination DX GaoHunter" box. * was released in December 2001 for ¥10,000. It was a set of GaoFalcon, GaoGiraffe, GaoRhinos, GaoMadillo, and GaoDeers. * was a Toys-R-Us exclusive. This set included GaoKong, GaoEagle, GaoShark, GaoBison, GaoTiger, and a special black version of GaoElephant. * was released in December 2001 for ¥7000. It was a set of GaoLeon, GaoCondor, GaoSawshark, GaoBuffalo, GaoJaguar, and a base with the Gaoranger emblem.. It has the same amount of die-cast parts as DX GaoKing. Power Animal Series * was released in March 2001 for ¥1500. It came with the Gao Jewel insert for GaoElephant. * was released in April 2001 for ¥1500. It came with the Gao Jewel insert for GaoGiraffe. * were released in April 2001 for ¥3000. Both Gao Jewel inserts for GaoBear and GaoPolar were included. * was released in May 2001 for ¥2000. It came with the Gao Jewel insert for GaoGorilla. * were released in August 2001 for ¥3000. Both Gao Jewel inserts for GaoRhinos and GaoMadillo were included. * was released in August 2001 for ¥1500. It came with the Gao Jewel insert for GaoDeers. * was released for ¥4000. It came with the Gao Jewel insert for GaoFalcon. * was released for ¥2000. It came with five miniature Gaoranger figures and the Gao Jewel insert for Piyo-chan. * was released in December 2001 for ¥4000. It was a large version of GaoLion that could be used to create the GaoKentaurus formation. It also had the ability to shoot missiles from its shoulders. * was released in September 2001 for ¥2000. It was a repaint of GaoGorilla with a newly molded head for the GaoKnight combination. While the GaoKnight set was a Toys-R-Us exclusive, GaoKong was available at all retailers. Action Figures 5" Figures & Vehicles Each figure came with a sidearm, their personal weapon, and a rideable version of the Power Animal partner. * * * * * * Sound Warrior are figures manufactured by Yutaka that measure approximately 16 centimeters tall. There is a button on the back that activates sound effects when pressed. Vinyl Figures was a set of soft vinyls measuring about 9 centimeters tall. was a set of 25 red rangers from Gorenger to Gaoranger that was released in commemoration of Super Sentai's 25th anniversary. Each figure stands approximately 11.5 centimeters tall. Sentai Hero Series The is a toyline manufactured by Bandai. Each figure stands about 17 centimeters tall. Gaoranger marked the beginning of this line with the release of three figures. Later series would have their entire teams released as part of this line. *GaoRed *GaoSilver *Duke Org Rouki The GaoRed and GaoSilver figures were later re-released in 2011 as part of Gokaiger's which also introduced new figures of pre-''Gaoranger'' teams. Large Vinyls were 30 centimeter tall soft vinyl figures that were gifted to Terebi-kun subscribers. Two figures were produced, GaoRed with a Beast King Sword and GaoSilver with the Gao Hustler Rod. A special translucent version of GaoRed was also awarded to 100 subscribers. Mini Vinyls Gaoranger Finger Puppets were produced by Yutaka. They were 4 centimeter tall -style non-poseable figures. Yutaka released two sets, a "Hero Edition" and a "Mecha Edition". Candy Toys Minipla * *#GaoLion *#GaoEagle *#GoaShark *#GaoBison *#GaoTiger * *#GaoElephant *#GaoGiraffe *#GaoBear *#GaoPolar *#GaoGorilla * *#GaoWolf & GaoHammerhead *#GaoLigator * *#GaoRhinos & GaoMadillo *#GaoDeers & Gao Spear *#GaoFalcon * **Came pre-painted and pre-assembled. Roleplay Items * were superball-like version of the Gao Jewels. There were 17 different Gao Jewels that came in three different finishes: silver, metallic colored, and gold; which made a total of 51 different Gao Jewels. * were miniature plastic models of the Gaorangers' individual weapons that could be combined to form the Haja Hyakujuuken. * were candy toy versions of the G-Phone, Beast King Sword, and Gao Mane Buster that had sound gimmicks. Figures & Miscellaneous * were small soft vinyl figures. Each of the five Gaorangers was packaged separately. * were action figures with a button on the back that made their arms move. Each Gaoranger was packaged separately and came with their individual weapons. * were walking/swimming Power Animal figures. Four different Power Animals were available: GaoLion, GaoShark, GaoElephant, and GaoGorilla. * was a line of mini figures in blind boxes. It consisted of 17 different figures, including the Gaorangers and Rouki along with Denziman and Jetman teams. A display box was also released and icluded figures of a Dustler, Grinam Soldier, and two Orgettes: one with standard colors and a red version. Charaegg2box.jpg Charaegg2.jpg Charaegg2display.jpg Gashapon * **GaoRed **GaoYellow **GaoBlue **GaoBlack **Gao White * **GaoKing **GaoMuscle **GaoHunter **GaoIcarus **GaoSilver **Duke Org Rouki , Duke Org Rouki]] *Duke Org Rouki was featured as part of , a gashapon set released by Bandai in 2007. Exclusive Releases * were repainted versions of GaoLion in white, blue, and black. They were awarded to 3000 entrants to the "Gaoranger Campaign". The black version has a similar color scheme as GaoLeon, although it does not have gold paint on its legs. * was a special prize of the "Gaoranger Campaign" that was awarded to 30 entrants. It was a 10-piece set that included GaoLion, GaoEagle, GaoShark, GaoBison, GaoTiger, GaoElephant, GaoGiraffe, GaoBear, GaoPolar, and GaoGorilla. The prize was also delivered to the winners by an in-suit GaoRed. * was a prize in drawing held by Terebi-kun Magazine. Only three entrants were selected for this exclusive version. Each Power Animal was cast in a shiny, metallic version of their individual colors. * was a prize in drawing held by Terebi-kun Magazine. Only three entrants were selected for this exclusive version. Second place winners were awarded with a DX Falcon Summoner and third place winners received a DX GaoDeers. * was a prize in yet another drawing held by Terebi-kun Magazine. Only three entrants were selected for this exclusive version and it was delivered by GaoSilver. * was a prize of the "Power Animal Campaign". It was packaged with a . * was the prize in a drawing held by Terebi-kun Magazine alongside their production of the ''Gao Access CD''. A total of 100 names were drawn to receive the prize. It was a repaint of GaoBear/GaoPolar. * was available for special order with the purchase of which was released in 2002, making GaoApe the final release of the Power Animal series. It is a black version of GaoKong, so it has GaoKnight's head when combined. * were distributed by Bandai Hong Kong only. See Also *Power Rangers Wild Force (toyline) References